


Takashi Gets a Twitter

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: And Reiji handles that about as well as one would expect.





	Takashi Gets a Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr that was screenshot of a set of tweets about 'what is the most dad thing your dad has ever done' and... I saw one tweet, tweaked some stuff about it for sites I knew more about, and went from there.

Fourteen year old Takashi Kido had just made himself a twitter and man, did that make him feel like an adult or what? This was his first ever social media account, made at school when his friend insisted, and he was so excited! He just hoped his dad wouldn’t ruin it when he got home…

“Dad, I’m home!” He walked in, throwing his shoes off as he ran into the living room. Now or never… “I have something I really need to tell you!”

“Welcome home, Takashi…” Reiji turned to look at his son as he heard the second statement. “And don’t worry, it’s okay if you like guys. I mean…” Reiji put a hand on his chest. “I like guys too.”

Takashi made a face. “This isn’t about me liking guys, or you liking guys, or whatever. It’s more important than that!”

“More important….?” His father rose an eyebrow. “And what could that be?”

“I made a twitter!” He held out his phone with a smirk on his face. “You always scared me away from it, but my friends helped me and it’s gonna be great!”

Reiji shot up from where he was sitting. “Takashi, you can’t have that. I thought we agreed not until you were sixteen and--”

“I changed my mind! Besides, fourteen isn’t that different than sixteen, Dad!” Takashi rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just a twitter.”

“It is a big deal, there’s going to be plenty of creeps lurking around twitter, Takashi!” Reiji put his hands on Takashi’s shoulders. “It isn’t safe for someone your age to be on there.”

“Dad, it’s thirteen and up! And I’m not a baby!” Takashi shook his head. “I should’ve kept it a secret from you!”

“No you shouldn’t have! Takashi, I’m just worried…” Reiji squeezed his shoulders. “Please, just think about it? Take the week to think about if this is really a good idea or not.”

Takashi huffed, pulling away from is father. “If it’ll get you off my case, fine!”

Not that it would change his mind at all, no. He was gonna keep this, no matter what happened! He wasn’t gonna let anything his dad said scare him into deleting it, no way! Reiji could just learn that it wasn’t a big deal.

 

\--

When Takashi came back from school the next day and walked into his room, he wanted to scream. His father had covered his bed in printed out news articles about girls and boys who’d been abducted and preyed on by internet predators, obviously a tactic to scare him… But it wasn’t gonna work for a number reasons.

The biggest reason was the fact all these articles were from years ago, linked to sites people had mostly moved on from, leaving Takashi with no sense of this still happening today. Another reason was the fact his father had printed them out instead of emailing him the links or something… His dad obviously wasn’t tech savvy so why should he trust that Reiji’s worry wasn’t misplaced? That wasn’t even mentioning the act all these articles read like they were made to scare children and parents alike…

“Nice try, Dad!” He stuck his head out of his room as he yelled. “This isn’t gonna change my mind!”

Reiji looked down the hall. “There’s no way you’ve even read them all! At least do that first!”

“I read the most recent one and skimmed the rest, Dad. They basically say the same thing anyway!” He rolled his eyes.

Reiji groaned, shaking his head. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your little shit!” He stuck out his tongue. “I’m throwing these away, now!”

“Fine, but you’ll regret it!”

“Just email me the links next time if you think they’re so important, Dad!”

“I don’t know how to attach links in an email, Takashi! That’s why I printed them.”

With a sigh, Takashi finally closed his door. This was a mess, if he let it go on, who knows what would happen? What else would Reiji leave on his bed to try and scare him out of twitter before the week’s end? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out… He needed to call in some backup.

He pulled out his phone as he sat on the edge of his bed, printed out articles crumpled and thrown in the trash bin next to his desk. Which one of his dad’s friends was tech savvy enough and close enough to Reiji to possibly get through to him? 

Uncle Kei was pretty tech savvy, but Reiji made it clear he didn’t like listening to rich people… Auntie Elly might be a choice, if it weren’t for the fact she one time tried to summon a demon while babysitting him and lost all credibility with his dad. He thought maybe Auntie Maki for a second, but realized there was a decent chance she might side with Reiji on this… Auntie Yukino and Uncle Masao didn’t really do social media past posting their artsy stuff, so their opinions wouldn’t help much, either… He was pretty sure Uncle Brown and Auntie Yuka were good with technology, but with what he’d heard about them in high school he wasn’t sure Reiji would listen to them… 

Guess that left him with Uncle Naoya, not at all the guy that’d be his first choice. Nothing against him or anything, but he was hard to get ahold of and sometimes him trying to help just backfired spectacularly… Hopefully that wouldn’t happen this time, seeing as even with that, he had the most chance of success.

“Hello?” Naoya answered fairly quickly and Takashi couldn’t help but be relieved. He’d been worried the plan would fail right then and there.

“Uncle Naoya, you’ve gotta help me!” Takashi wasted no time speaking. “I got a twitter and Dad is freaking out about it.”

“Oh? I thought you guys agreed to keep you off social media until you were sixteen.”

“That was the plan, but I changed my mind. And Dad said I can keep it if I think on it for a week…” Takashi let out a groan. “But he’s already doing everything he can to change my mind! My bed was covered in articles about kids getting hurt via internet predator and…! They’re all such old articles! I can’t handle this, Uncle Naoya!”

“Calm down, calm down…” Naoya’s voice was almost amused as he spoke. “I’ll call him tomorrow and talk to him about it, okay? See what I can do.”

“Thank you, Uncle Naoya… Please lemme know how it goes, so I know what to expect when I get home.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

\--

 

Takashi had been thinking about the text Naoya sent him for a while now. It was a short text that really made him worry something had gone horribly wrong…

**Uncle Naoya:** _ Sorry, I did my best. Please don’t be mad. _

He stepped into the house after swallowing hard, he couldn’t avoid it all day, after all. “I’m home, Dad…”

“Welcome home…” Reiji appeared in the entryway. “What’s your twitter handle?”

“What?!” He took a step back, that didn’t seem good. “Why do you want to know?! Why would you need to know?!”

“I talk with Naoya about your twitter…” Reiji leaned against the wall. “He told me you have no interest in deleting it.”

“That’s right. No interest!” Takahi took another step back. “I’m not gonna tell you so you can try and get it deleted, Dad! I’m keeping it!”

“What? No.” Reiji shook his head with a sigh. “That’s not the plan, Takashi. Me and Naoya just came to an agreement. He’ll follow you to make sure you don’t get involved with any creeps… You don’t even have to follow him.”

“What… Then, what about his text to me?” He pulled it up, rushing forward and shoving the phone in Reiji’s face. “Explain that!”

“He said he felt bad about having to do that…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Something about how he was sure you’d feel lame having your dad’s friend following you to monitor what you’re doing…?”

Takashi stared at his father for a moment, slowly lowering the phone in his hand to his side. That was it? That was all that text message had meant…? And Takashi had freaked out that much about it?

“I… Uh…” He swallowed hard. “Okay, uh. My handle is just TakashiKido…”

Reiji nodded as he pulled out his own phone and slowly began texting Naoya that piece of information. “I see you’re just about as creative as I am.”

“Dad…!”


End file.
